


Christmas movies

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [10]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Will was shocked when Nico said he doesn't know what Home Alone is.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Christmas movies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this one at all, because it turned out not like I wanted to. Also it's too short.

_Ariana Grande-Winter Things_

“Are you trying to say that you’ve never seen Home Alone?”

“I have no idea what that is.”

Will was more than shocked. Everyone knows that movie. Sometimes he forgets that his boyfriend is from other century.

“Well did you watch The Nightmare Before Christmas? Or at least Frozen?”

“I’ve heard about the last one but I’ve never seen it. It’s not like I had time or mood for any Christmas movies in the past.”

“Right.” Will knew that Nico haven’t had a normal Christmas for like four years. This was his first Christmas. And this year he was with Will. He had to make sure Nico will be happy this holiday season.

“You know what, we’ll have a Christmas movie marathon. You need it.”  
“Fine. I hope it won’t be as boring as your Star Wars marathon.”

“I still don’t understand how can you not like Star Wars. Those are the greatest movies of all time.”

*

When Will came back to the bedroom with two cups of hot chocolate, he found Nico wrapped in blanket, staring at the window.

“Did you choose what movie we should watch first?”

“The Nightmare Before Christmas sounds pretty scary.”

“Of course you’d choose this one.”

Fifteen minutes later the Will was sitting on their bed, his hands wrapped around Nico in a warm hug, his chest to Nico’s back.

“So it is about Halloween? Why are we watching it now then?”

“Just watch, you’ll understand later.”

And Nico did like this one. They watched some classics after that. It’s a wonderful life probably was Nico’s favorite. He always liked old movies.

While they were watching Frozen will couldn’t stop singing and Nico really liked Elsa’s story. Will thought that maybe Nico slightly related to her.

Home Alone was the last one. Will loved how his boyfriend reacted to the action on the screen.   
“How can you forget your own child?”, “This kid is my hero now.”, “Is it even possible?” etc.

It was late already and Nico was sleepy. Will leaned closer to him, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Guess I can cross out movie marathon from our Christmas bucket list?”

“The what?”

Will chuckled. “One more thing that I need to explain.”


End file.
